The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Peach Crisp’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Peach Crisp’ originated from a planned cross between Heuchera ‘Café Olé’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,922), as the seed parent, and Heuchera 817-1, a proprietary unreleased plant, as the pollen parent. Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera ‘Café Olé’, the new cultivar has rust red foliage rather than brown. Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera 817-1, the new cultivar has leaves that are more ruffled and are rust red rather than purple olive.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Marmalade’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,945), the new cultivar has a smaller tighter habit, rust red rather than amber leaf color, and shorter flowers.
This new Heuchera is distinguished by:                1. ruffled leaves,        2. intense rust red spring leaf color,        3. glossy rust red to amber summer leaves,        4. medium plant size,        5. short flowering stalks that are deep red with small white flowers,        6. and excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.